La búsqueda
by Summerbreeze2
Summary: Situado en Amanecer. ¿Qué hicieron Alice y Jasper durante su ausencia?. Todo visto desde el punto de vsita de Alice. No soy muy buena con los summary así que leedlo y opinad!
1. La visión

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de lso vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Aviso!!!!!!!!! Lo que está en cursiva son las visones de Alice.

**La visión**

No podía creer que Irina se hubiera marchado sin más. Sabía que estaba enfadada pero ella sabía perfectamente que Bella es amiga de Jacob, no sé de que se extrañaba. Ahora lo único que era capaz de hacer era mirar su futuro. No volvería a Denali eso sí que lo había visto pero el resto era una gran nebulosa ¿Qué haría? Eso era lo que estaba intentando averiguar, aún no había tomado ninguna dirección.

Me encontraba arreglando unos jarrones de flores, (¿es que a nadie le importaba que no estuvieran exactamente en el centro?, tal vez hoy estuviera algo quisquillosa…) mientras escaneaba el futuro de Irina, no podía sacármela de la cabeza.

-Déjalo ya, Alice, ella no es cosa nuestra- me dijo mi amado Jazz sacándome de mis visiones y además intentando que me calmara con su don. Este hombre me conocía demasiado bien.

Le saqué la lengua, entonces vi que las rosas blancas del jarrón empezaban a marchitarse, algo que detestaba, y me dirigí a la cocina para cambiarlas. Intenté volver a mirar qué le deparaba el futuro a Irina.

En ese momento lo vi: _una línea negra avanzaba hacia nosotros. Aro, Cayo y Marco, toda la guardia y sus esposas intentaban acabar con toda mi familia. Todos los Vulturis venían hacia nosotros. Este era el fin de los Cullen. _

El jarrón resbaló de entre mis manos sin que yo pudiera remediarlo, estaba demasiado alterada y preocupada. No podía ser el fin de nuestra existencia, no podíamos acabar así.

Me volví hacia mi familia. Escuché a Edward jadear, él había visto lo mismo que había visto yo.

-¿Qué?- rugió Jazz. Noté como me agarraba de los hombros y me sacudía con fuerza- ¿Qué es, Alice?

Me volvió a sacudir, yo aún estaba en shock.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vienen por nosotros- dije a la vez que mi hermano Edward en un susurro-, y acuden todos.

Todo se quedó en silencio. No pude evitar pensar en Jazz, en Renesmee, en Bella, en mis hermanos, en Carlisle y en Esme. No podían venir por nosotros, no habíamos roto ninguna norma.

-Los Vulturis- gemí-

-Vienen todos- gimió Edward justo cuando acabé de pronunciar ese nombre-

-¿Porqué?- me pregunté, no me lo explicaba-¿Cómo?

-¿Cuándo?- me preguntó mi hermano favorito-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Esme a la vez-

-¿Cuándo?- insistió Jasper con un gruñido-

Intenté volver a ver y concentrame en cuánto tiempo nos quedaba. _El bosque y la ciudad estaban nevados-_

-No tardarán mucho- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez- Hay nieve en el bosque y también en la ciudad. En poco más de un mes.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Carlisle esta vez-

-Ha de haber una razón. Quizá si supiéramos…- dijo Esme-

Intenté ver si la razón era comprobar si Bella seguía siendo humana. En seguida pude ver que no era por eso…¿Por qué entonces?

_Toda la guardia, las esposa y los propios Cayo, Aro y Marco estaban allí. Los tres ancianos estaban deliberando, como si nos juzgaran… pero no era por Bella._

- Vienen todos: Aro, Cayo, Marco, todos los miembros de la guardia, incluso sus esposas.

-Ellas nunca abandonan la torre- me contradijo mi marido, como si no me creyera.- Jamás, ni siquiera en los años de rebeldía del sur. Ni cuando los vampiros rumanos intentaron derrocarlos. Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales. Jamás.

-Pues ahora sí vienen- me apoyó Edward, él había visto exactamente lo mismo que yo-

-Pero, ¿por qué?- me preguntó de nuevo Carlisle- ¡No hemos hecho nada! Y si lo hemos hecho, ¿qué pude ser que justifique todo eso?

-Somos tantos- respondió Edward desanimado-que querrán asegurarse de que…

-¡Eso no explica la cuestión crucial! ¿Por qué?- replicó Carlisle-

-Ve hacia atrás, Alice- me suplicó Jasper-, busca lo que ha ocasionado esto, busca.

-Ha venido de la nada, Jazz. No les estaba buscando a ellos, ni siquiera a nosotros, sólo rastreaba a Irina. Ella no estab donde yo esperaba que estuviera…-

En ese momento lo vi con toda claridad:_ Irina se había dirigido a los Vulturis. Entonces ellos deliberaron, aunque sólo estaban esperando una excusa. Pude verlos a los tres relamiéndose de gusto, tenían una excusa para acabar con los Cullen pero..¿Cuál era la excusa?_

Edward contenía el aliento, mientras Jazz me miraba con ansiedad y Bella intentaba esconder a mi sobrina.

-Ella decidió dirigirse a ellos, Irina acudió a los Vulturis. Y entonces ellos resolvieron… Es como si al hubiesen estado esperando. Como si ya hubieran tomado al decisión, y sólo aguardaran por ella…

-¿podemos detenerla?- me preguntó Jazz-

-No hay forma. Casi ha llegado.- le contesté con mucho pesar-

-¿Qué está haciendo?

Le conté exactamente lo que había visto aunque no era mucho. Irina nos denunciaba, aunque yo no sabía por qué, me frustraba no poder dar más información…

Entonces Bella arrojó luz sobre el asunto.

-Pensad en lo que ella vio aquella tarde- ¿qué le parecería Renesmee a alguien que hubiera perdido a su madre debido a los niños inmortales?

-Un niño inmortal- susurró Carlisle-

Irina no haría eso, pensé. Aunque luego me di cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Bella, por eso mis visiones no eran concretas. Mi sobrina se veía afectada.

Mi familia seguía discutiendo qué debíamos hacer.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decían debían ver a Nessie y atestiguar que mi adorable sobrina crecía y no era peligrosa.

-Deberíamos explicárselo de la manera correcta. Tendríamos que demostrárselo con mucho cuidado- dije.

-¿Demostrárselo?- me preguntó Jazz lleno de ansiedad.

Volví a mirar a medida que aparecían rostros en mi visión se los fui comunicando a mi familia. Necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible.

-La familia de Tanya- el aquelarre de Siobhan y el de Amun. Algunos de los nómadas… Garret y Mary, seguro. Quizá también Alistair.

-¿Y qué te aparece Peter y Charlotte?- me preguntó Jazz algo temeroso, sabía perfectamente que esperaba que mis respuesta fuera no, los quería demasiado, pero ahora estaba en juego la vida de las personas que más queríamos en el mundo, nuestra familia. Necesitábamos toda la ayuda que pudiéramos encontrar y si ellos nos ayudaban a salvar la vida de Nessie, una adorable e inocente niña, entonces me parecía bien que vinieran.

-Quizás- repuse, sabiendo que la respuesta sincera hubiera sido un sí, pero no quería añadirle más emociones, el clima ya estaba suficientemente cargado de ansiedad y miedo.

-¿Y qué me decís de las del Amazonas?- preguntó Carlisle-¿Kachiri, Zafrina y Senna?

Estaba demasiado concentrada, no podía ver más.

-No puedo ver más- contesté, en ese momento me vino una visón muy confusa y difuminada:_ Jazz y yo estábamos en el Amazonas con las tres vampiras pidiéndoles ayuda y de repente todo se nublaba con un montón de interferencias._

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Edward con exigencia-¿Vamos a ir a buscarlas a esa parte de la jungla?

-No puedo ver más- le contesté sólo nos veía a Jazz y a mí en el Amazonas, evité la mirada de mi hermano- Debemos separarnos y apresurarnos antes de que la nieve caiga al suelo. Hay que dar una vuelta por ahí, encontrar al mayor número de aliados y traerlos para enseñarles. Ah, pregunta a Eleazar. Aquí hay mucho más que el asunto de un niño inmortal.

Tuve otra visión esta vez todo pasaba a gran velocidad:_ Jazz y yo recorriendo el Amazonas. Todo se volvía borroso y saltaba como si alguien hubiera rebobinado una película: Yo arrancando una página de un libro de Bella. Nosotros dos (Jasper y yo) saltando por un acantilado en territorio quileute pero… no podía verlo, no podía encontrarlo. Cayo intentando capturarme... Corríamos y no podía encontrarlo, un punto ciego. Y de repente oscuridad._ Nada tenía sentido, necesitaba pensar.

-¿Alice?- me preguntó Edward con la confusión pintada en su cara- Eso fue demasiado rápido…No comprendo. ¿Qué fue…?

-¡No puedo ver más!- Jacob se estaba acercando- ¡Jacob casi ha llegado!

-Me las apañaré…- me dijo Rose, dando un paso hacia la puerta-

-No, déjale que venga- repliqué, todo tendría más sentido sin puntos ciegos. Agarré de la mano a Jazz y lo arrastré hacia la puerta trasera- Mejor me alejo también de Nessie para ver mejor. Necesito irme. Necesito concentrarme de verdad y ver todo lo que sea posible. Tengo que irme. Vamos, Jasper, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Jasper yo casi estábamos fuera de la casa.

-Apresuraos- grité- ¡ Debéis encontrarlos a todos!

A medida que nos alejábamos me di cuenta de lo que significaba tengo que irme. No volvería en algún tiempo. Esa nebulosa era lo que tenía que buscar. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, contra más sentido cobraba más esperanzas había, aunque también cabía otra posibilidad, que no llegara a tiempo.

-Alice, cariño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ves? ¿Por qué sollozas?- me preguntó Jazz muy preocupado-

-Déjame ver… Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido. Espera un poco y tendremos respuestas.

**¿qué os parecido?**

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo, ya sé que tiene muchas cosas de Amanecer. Pero prometo que el resto no tendrán tanto diálogo del libro. Necesitaba un capítulo de introducción.**

**Se aceptan reviews, para decirme que lo deje y me dedique a otra cosa. Xfa dejad algo escrito, un review cuesta dos minutos…**

**Mientras sean críticas constructivas, yo acepto lo que sea para mejorar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Deserción

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de lso vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Aviso!!!!!!!!! Lo que está en cursiva son las visones de Alice.

**Deserción**

Ahora estaba todo claro. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si Jazz y yo nos poníamos en camino en seguida era posible tener una posibilidad pero… ¿Cómo podía marcharme sin un plan B? En ese momento lo vi:

_Bella estaba llegando en el coche de Edward a una de las oficinas de , la menos agradable, la de los barrios bajos. Estaba hablando con un hombre que trabajaba para J. Después veía a mi mejor amiga pidiéndole papeles a y por último la veía con los documentos falsos en la mano._ Esa era la respuesta para salvar a Nessie.

-Escucha, Jazz. He visto lo que tenemos que hacer.- le dije a mi marido-

-Bien, vamos a casa y se lo contamos a los demás- me contestó-

-No. No vamos a volver a casa. Tenemos que marcharnos y ha de parecer que los dejamos en la estacada.

-No, Alice. Por fin tenemos una familia… ahora no puedo abandonarlos. Les quiero- me dijo Jazz apesadumbrado-

-Yo también les quiero. No vamos a dejarlos, sólo ha de parecer que los dejamos. Vamos a buscar a un niño o una niña que sea como Nessie.- le expliqué-

-Eso es imposible, nuestra sobrina es única- me contradijo-

-Poco común, quizá, pero no única. Nos veo a ti y a mi buscando a alguien que no puedo ver en el Amazonas. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir? – le dije desesperada-

-Creo que si…- me dijo Jazz- pero.. ¿Cómo vamos a buscar a alguien que no puedes ver?

-No lo sé, cariño. Pero es la única esperanza que le queda a nuestra familia.- le contesté-

-¿Y si llegamos demasiado tarde? ¿Y si no lo encontramos?- me preguntó con desesperación-

-En ese caso sólo nos queda la posibilidad de salvar a Nessie. Dame la dirección de los barrios bajos que hay para contactar con , es su única esperanza si no llegamos a tiempo- me dolía mucho tener que verbalizar esto, pero era el plan B.- Lo primero que hemos de hacer es ir a casa de Edward y Bella y después iremos al territorio quileute y pediremos permiso para pasar. Dejaremos una nota despidiéndonos. – le aclaré-

-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó mi marido preocupado-

- Sí, confía en mí Jazz. Si sólo tenemos aunque sea una posibilidad tenemos que intentarlo. No quiero perderlos.

Me dirigí yo sola a la cabaña, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a interpretar Bella de esta acción aún sin tener una visón, ella era mi mejor amiga y la conocía muy bien. Ella pensaría que quería proteger a Jazz y que por eso nos marchábamos. Además captaría el mensaje que la nota era sólo para ella, Edward no debía saber nada. Cogí el ejemplar de El mercader de Venecia de Bella y arranqué una página. En el libro escribí: Destrúyelo, el nombre de y la dirección de los barrios bajos. Dejé el libro en su sitio y regresé junto a Jazz.

Cogí la hoja que había arrancado y les dejé una nota, esta sí que era para toda mi familia:

**No tratéis de encontrarnos, no hay tiempo que perder. Recordad: Tanya, Siobban, Amun, Alistair y todos los nómadas que podáis hallar. Nosotros buscaremos a Peter y Charlotte de camino.**

**Sentimos dejaros de esta manera, sin despedida ni explicaciones, pero es el único modo de hacerlo. Os queremos.**

Nos dirigimos hacia territorio quileute, era ya medianoche. El líder de la otra manada, Sam, se aproximó hacia nosotros (debía estar de guardia).

-¿Qué queréis?- nos preguntó Sam de manera poco cortés-

-Hola, nos preguntábamos si nos permitirías pasar…- dije mientras Jasper utilizaba su don, que resultaba tan útil en momentos como este-

-Sí, pero con una condición os he de escoltar yo mismo- nos respondió el alfa de la otra manada-

-Muchas gracias.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el acantilado:

-Sam ¿Podrías hacernos otro favor? Sé que es abusar de la buena voluntad de los quileute, pero…¿podrías entregarle esta nota a mi cuñada Bella cuando venga a buscarme?- le pregunté intentando ser lo más educada y dulce que podía-

-¿De qué se trata?- me preguntó Sam con cara de pocos amigos-

-Esto es muy importante, sobre todo no le digas nada a Jacob hasta que hayas hablado con Bella, si es que accedes a hacernos este favor. Espérala en la frontera, estoy segura de que vendrá a buscarnos y dale la nota, por favor. Hazme caso, obedéceme como si todas nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. –le supliqué-

-Está bien.- me contestó, le entregué la nota- Ya hemos llegado.

-Adiós Sam- le dije yo-

-Adiós, Sam- también le dijo Jazz-

-Adiós- nos contestó él mientras nos metíamos en el agua-

Aquí empezaba nuestra búsqueda desesperada para salvar la vida de los Cullen.

* * *

**Espero que os hay gustado. Perdón por el retraso pero estoy muy liada con las prácticas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, me hace mucha ilusión y gracias también a los que me habéis añadido a la lista de favoritos!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahora os vuelvo a pedir que dejéis reviews Xfa sólo os costará un minuto y me haréis sentir muy muy bien.**

**Besos**

**SUMMER**


	3. Peter y Charlotte

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de lso vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Aviso!!!!!!!!! Lo que está en cursiva son las visones de Alice.

**Peter y Charlotte**

Habíamos cruzado ya la frontera del estado. Jazz aún no había descubierto a donde nos dirigíamos, aunque esto no iba tardar mucho tiempo en cambiar. Sabía perfectamente que en cuanto saliéramos aquella parte del bosque lo descubriría. No sé porqué intentaba retrasarlo, pero allí estaba yo, intentado retrasar solamente unos pocos minutos más, lo inevitable…

Sabía que aquel quizá... que le respondí a mi marido hace unas horas en nuestra casa había sido una gran mentira. La respuesta a si necesitaríamos a Peter y Charlotte para salvar la vida de nuestra sobrina y del resto de nuestra familia siempre había sido si, aún así no pude evitar mentirle, la atmosfera ya estaba lo suficientemente cargada de sentimientos, que mi pobre Jazz detectaba perfectamente y esto le provocaba un estrés que no era bueno para él. Siempre había tenido que cargar con sus penas y con las de todos los demás debido a su don.

En esos momentos estaba yo ensimismada en estos pensamientos cuando mi marido los interrumpió:

-Alice, cariño ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó preocupado-

-Nada es solo que estoy preocupada por si no sale bien…- le volví a mentir, seguía retrasándolo y aún no sabía muy bien porqué-

-No es eso Alice. Sabes perfectamente que a mí no me puedes engañar. Dime que es lo que te remuerde tanto la conciencia. Siento que estas muy arrepentida por algo.- me dijo mi marido tan perceptivo como siempre.

-No es nada, amor. – le contesté. Había veces que odiaba el don de mi marido, una chica tiene derecho a tener sus pequeños secretos y si él estaba cerca esto era del todo imposible, aunque también tenía su lado positivo que pudiera sentir todas tus emociones, por ejemplo cuando estábamos en la cama esto era muy útil cuando…-

-Cariño ¿Crees que es apropiado tener ese tipo de emociones cuando todos estamos en peligro?- lo miré- No es que tenga nada en contra de la lujuria, pero creo que ahora no es el momento, cielo.

Como respuesta le saqué la lengua.

-Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Bella antes y después de su transformación, empiezas a tener los mismos cambios de humor que ella.

-Jazz… No seas malo.

-No soy malo pero… ¡Un momento! Esto me suena mucho… Estamos, donde creo que estamos ¿Verdad?-me dijo un poco molesto-

-Sí, Jasper. Estamos en el territorio donde viven Peter y Charlotte.- aunque Peter y Charlotte era nómadas, siempre se movían por los mismos sitios-

-Supongo, que ya sé por lo que te sentías culpable. Me has mentido. –afirmó ´rl tajantemente-

-Lo siento, Jazz es que… no sabía cómo decirte que los necesitábamos.- le contesté muy arrepentida por mis mentiras-

-Alice. Sé que lo has hecho para protegerme, pero te agradecería que la próxima vez me lo digas directamente.- me contestó él cogiéndome la cara y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos- ¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. Aunque técnicamente no te he mentido, solamente te he dicho que quizás tuviéramos que recurrir a Peter y Charlotte.

- Sabías perfectamente que tendríamos que pedirles ayuda.- me dijo algo molesto-

-Jazz, cariño. No te enfades conmigo- puse mi mejor puchero, sabía perfectamente que con él esto siempre funcionaba- Por favor no te enfades… ¿Estás enfadado? No digas que estás enfadado.

-Eres la criatura más peligrosa que hay en todo el universo- me contestó sonriéndome-

-Guay- Genial. Eso significa que no estás enfadado.

-Anda, vamos a ver dónde están Peter y Charlotte- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-

Tardamos poco más de diez minutos en encontrarlos.

Siempre que ellos nos visitaban o nosotros dos los visitábamos a ellos tenía la extraña sensación de que jamás les había gustado, sobre todo a Peter, Charlotte me toleraba, aunque claro como Rose siempre dice siempre hay un amigo de tu marido o novio que a él y sólo a él le hace gracia y tú te tienes que aguantar, que se le va a hacer… Suspiré ante este pensamiento, ellos querían a Jasper y yo los toleraba por él.

-¡Hombre, mira Charlotte quién nos ha hecho el honor de venir a visitarnos! –dijo Peter risueño, aunque a mí no me tragaba, quería mucho a mi marido-

-Hola, Peter. Sólo hace un año que no nos vemos.- le respondió mi marido mientras abrazaba al vampiro que había sido su compañero de lucha durante tantos año-

-Si fueranos humanos, a lo mejor estábamos calvos y sólo habría pasado un año- bromeó Peter.-

-Hola Charlotte, cada día estás más guapa- le dijo mi marido haciendo gala de sus modales de caballero sureño-

-Hola, Jasper- le contestó la vampira, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Os acordáis de mi esposa Alice?- preguntó Jazz de manera casual, ya que nadie me había saludado-

-Oh, sí claro. Qué cabeza la nuestra, con la emoción de verte no nos acordábamos de la dulce Alice- se excusó Charlotte, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Alice perdona. Bienvenida, querida.

-Gracias Charlotte. Me alegro de veros.- le contesté de manera educada-

-Y… decidnos. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? ¿se han acabado los animales en Forks?- bromeó él, sacando a relucir el porqué no les gustaba. Siempre había pensado que no les gustaba por la forma de vida a la que había "arrastrado" según su opinión a mi marido, aunque Jazz juraba y perjuraba que no era así que sólo eran impresiones mías-

-No, no es eso.- dijo Jazz sonriéndole- Me gustaría venir de visita en otras circunstancias y quedarnos más tiempo. Pero ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo y necesitamos pediros ayuda.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Charlotte-

-Mi familia está en peligro- contestó mi esposo de manera contundente, no había tiempo para rodeos-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Peter sorprendido- Si vosotros sois los que pasáis más desapercibidos de nuestra especie.

-No es que hayamos llamado la atención de esa manera que insinúas. ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano Edward?

-Sí, claro. Lo último que sé de él es que se casó con una humana. Supongo que ahí está el problema en una de vuestras excentricidades.

-No exactamente…

-¿entonces?- le preguntó el vampiro a mi marido-

Jazz le explicó toda la historia, aunque con una pequeña mentira para no descubrir nuestra tapadera: Él le contó que los Vulturis me querían a mí además de acabar con mi familia, así que intentaba ponerme a salvo. Les contó todo sobre Nessie, ya que él tenía toda la credibilidad del mundo ante ellos y creerían palabra por palabra la historia de nuestra sobrina. Cuando acabó de contarlo:

-Comprenderé perfectamente, que no queráis veros envueltos en este asunto, pero considerad que ellos son nuestra familia y que los queremos. Solo os pedimos que ejerzáis como testigos, no luchar. Solo tendréis que atestiguar… - les dijo Jasper en tono desesperado-

-Si una niñita necesita nuestra ayuda… Yo no puedo hablar en nombre de Peter, pero yo por lo menos iré. - contestó Charlotte. Siempre había tenido debilidad por los niños. Aunque se alimentaba de sangre humana jamás había matado a un niño. Me recordaba en cierta manera a Rose, siempre había tenido el anhelo de ser madre-

-Está bien iremos a ayudar a tu familia, Jazz- cedió Peter, ya que no le podía negar nada a Charlotte-

-Muchas gracias amigos- les agradeció mi marido-

Después de conversar un rato más con ellos cada uno emprendió su viaje en direcciones diferentes. Ellos iban a nuestro hogar con toda nuestra familia. Mientras que nosotros nos adentrábamos en un mundo incierto, lleno de dudas donde el tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra y nuestra única esperanza eran unas leyendas del amazonas y encontrar a alguien que no podía ver. El futuro se presentaba demasiado incierto ¿Y si no llegábamos a tiempo?

* * *

Aquí dejo otro capítulo- Mil perdones por el retraso, pero es que no me inspiraba y había hecho varios borradores que sinceramente no me gustaban nada.

Espero que os guste.

Muchos Besos y muchas gracias por los reviews

SUMMER


	4. Las Amazonas

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Aviso!!!!!!!!! Lo que está en cursiva son las visones de Alice.

**Las Amazonas**

Allí estábamos los dos corriendo desesperadamente para conseguir llegar a tiempo de salvar a nuestra gran familia. Llevábamos varios días sin parar de correr, sólo parábamos para alimentarnos cuando la sed era insufrible y aún así cazábamos presas fáciles que no nos hicieran demorar demasiado.

Jazz notaba mi desesperación y esto le afectaba muchísimo, pero aún así no podía refrenar esa inseguridad que suponía no saber si el cuanto acaba bien o acaba mal. Cada minuto me esforzaba en ver a ese ser que sabía positivamente que jamás conseguiría ver con nitidez, esto era lo más frustrante de todo. Siempre había confiado en mis visiones y en saber qué iba pasar desde que abrí los ojos en mi nueva vida y ahora no conseguía ver más que interferencias como quien sintoniza mal un canal de la televisión.

Al menos sabía cual era el siguiente paso y esto me consoló.

-Así me gusta Alice que te concentres en cosas positivas.- dijo mi amado Jasper

-Es que no consigo ver más allá. Jazz realmente esto me preocupa, tenemos que conseguirlo como sea.- le respondí haciendo que volviera a mí toda mi desesperación.

-Cariño, tengo el presentimiento de que todo va a salir bien.- me dijo mi marido con la esperanza de calmarme.

-¿Pero no era yo la que tenía visiones? ¿Es que mi don se contagia?- le pregunté intentando quitarle importancia a todas las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo-

-Alice, sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo visiones, pero lo vamos a conseguir. Jamás hemos puesto tanto empeño en salvar a nadie, ni siquiera cuando Bella era humana y mira que pusimos empeño en mantenerla con vida.- me contestó él que no se dejó engañar ni un solo segundo por mis preguntas que intentaban ocultar mi preocupación-

-Tenemos que conseguirlo, cueste lo que cueste.- le dije-

-Cueste, lo que cueste. Te lo prometo, no los dejaremos. –me contestó mientras me abrazaba y conseguía calmarme con su don- Por cierto, sé que hay cosas que no puedes ver, pero esto sí que lo vas a ver: ¿falta mucho para encontrarlas?

-Espera que voy a ver- le contesté-

Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en las vampiras del Amazonas.

_Jasper y yo llegaríamos cuando el sol se pusiera. Ellas tres estaban en un claro rodeado de vegetación típica der la jungla. Allí no había nada que me pudiera indicar el camino. En ese momento Senna me preguntaba cómo habíamos llegado tan al norte de la jungla. En ese momento mi visión aumentó y pude ver que estábamos junto al lado de un pequeño lago._

-Llegaremos al atardecer, cariño. Así que esta etapa de nuestro viaje será completada a tiempo y con éxito- le anuncié a Jasper-

-Ya te he dicho que todo va a salir bien.

-No tenemos otra opción- le contesté apesadumbrada-

Ambos seguimos corriendo hasta que las encontramos. Al percibir nuestro olor Zafrinan nos cegó, cosa que yo ya había previsto, así que no nos cogió desprevenidos.

-Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri somos Alice y Jasper. Somos hijos de Carlisle. Venimos de Forks y necesitamos vuestra ayuda- les dije para calmarlas- Zafrina si no te importa podrías…¿devolvernos la vista?

-¿Cómo sé que sois quienes decís que sois?- nos preguntó Zafrina-

-Sólo tienes que mirar el color de nuestros ojos. ¿Cuántos vampiros conoces que se abstengan de tomar sangre humana?- le contestó Jasper-

Sentí como Zafrina se acercaba a nosotros y nos devolvía las vista. Después de mirarnos a los ojos dijo:

-Es cierto sois familia de Carlisle- afirmó Zafrina- Entonces tú debes de ser la hija con premoniciones de mi viejo amigo.- me dijo mirándome y sonriéndome.

-Sí, yo soy Alice y este es Jasper, mi marido.- le aclaré-

-Señoritas, encantado de conocerlas- dijo mi marido haciendo gala de sus modales del sur-

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?- nos preguntó Kachiri-

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda. No tenemos mucho tiempo así que sólo os puedo decir que la vida de toda nuestra familia corre peligro. Necesitamos que seáis testigos de algo, ahora mismo no tenemos mucho tiempo para detenernos a explicaros todo. Sólo os puedo pedir por favor que ayudéis a salvar la vida de los Cullen. – le contesté de manera contundente-

-Si Carlisle necesita nuestra ayuda, allí estaremos. Es buen hombre, raro pero muy buena persona- contestó Zafrina mientras las otras dos vampiras asentían mostrando su conformidad-

-Esto… sé que no os gusta estar separadas, pero necesitaríamos que Zafrina y Senna partieran cuanto antes hacia nuestra casa, en Forks, y que Kachiri nos ayudara en otra tarea.

.¿De qué se trata?-nos preguntó Kachiri-

-No hay tiempo, par explicaciones. Más tarde te lo contaremos. Sólo decidme si estáis dispuestas a ayudarnos.

Las vampiras del Amazonas aceptaron nuestras condiciones y Zafrina y Senna partieron sin demora hacia nuestro hogar, al que yo esperaba poder regresar y encontrar aún a toda mi familia esperándome si conseguía llegar a tiempo.

-Alice, ¿me puedes explicar de qué va todo esto?- me preguntó Kachiri-

-Lo que pasa es lo siguiente…- le expliqué toda la historia de mi familia y le expliqué la existencia de mi adorada sobrina Renesmee.

-Esto es como las leyendas que me explicaron cuando era niña- dijo la vampira-

-¿Las recuerdas?- le pregunté-

-Vagamente.

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a algún niño o niña como mi sobrina?- le preguntó Jasper-

-Por lo menos lo vamos a intentar. Tened por seguro que os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Lo primero que has de hacer es explicarnos todo lo que recuerdas.

En ese momento pude empezar a ver una luz al final del túnel, era pequeña pero llena de esperanza. Al fin y al cabo acabamos de confirmar que Renesmee no era la única semivampiro del mundo.

* * *

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Intentaré tener otro listo para la semana que viene, aunque no puedo garantizar el día.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

Besos

SUMMER


	5. No sé dónde voy

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Aviso!!!!!!!!! Lo que está en cursiva son las visones de Alice.

**No sé dónde voy**

Allí estábamos nosotros en medio de dios donde y yo seguía sin ver nada. Bueno para ser sinceros… no estábamos en medio de sabe dios donde, estábamos en el Amazonas, pero a mí en esos momentos se me antojaba como si estuviéramos en el fin del mundo. Tampoco es que ayudara mucho el hecho de no saber qué es lo que nos deparaba el futuro.

Llevábamos ya dos días buscando a un punto ciego y mi desesperación crecía a la par que mi ansiedad. Habíamos parado para que yo pudiera concertarme unos instantes e intentar tener una visión que nos guiara en nuestro camino. Me separé de mis dos acompañantes, en ese momento no era una buena compañía, Jasper sentía mis sentimientos y el verme sufrir lo hacía sufrir a él y eso jamás lo permitiría, él no podía sufrir por mi culpa.

Me sentía como jamás me había sentido. Aunque las sensaciones que venían a mi mente me recordaban a mi primer y último despertar.

-Flash-back-

Me desperté sola, completamente sola. Después de estar varios días aullando de dolor suplicando que me dejaran morir, el fuego que me quemaba hasta la punta del pelo cesó después de que mi corazón ardiera por completo y dejara de latir. Apenas recordaba nada, sólo sabía que me llamaba Alice, pero no sabía por qué estaba tirada en medio de un bosque yo sola sin nadie que hubiera parado aquel dolor insoportable.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos lo vi todo, incluso cosas que jamás había visto. Estaba confusa y me sentía desconcertada. La garganta me ardía como si me hubieran puesto un hierro al rojo vivo sobre ella. No cabía duda de que algo había cambiado en mí o al menos eso parecía, aunque no recordaba nada antes de empezar a gritar que me mataran si tenían piedad.

Seguía muy desconcertada, aún así me levanté. Esa quemazón en la garganta era muy incómoda y no sabía cómo acabar con ella. Me preguntaba qué hacía allí y si habría alguien que me esperara en algún lugar.

En ese momento tuve mi primera visión, un hombre alto, rubio y guapo me estaba besando al salir de una cafetería. Intenté concentrarme en esa imagen pero mi garganta luchaba por llamar mi atención y por el momento ella ganaba. ¿Cómo podía quemar así una parte de mi cuerpo?

En medio del bosque me sentía sola y desamparada. Entonces oí el rumor del latido de un corazón, era líquido y la sangre se abría paso por él. Corrí en dirección a ese sonido que prometía ser apetecible y cuando llegué allí percibí el olor, no era tan bueno como prometía el sonido. Aunque supe que ese ciervo apagaría mi sed, porque ya podía definir qué era esa quemazón en la garganta, era sed. En ese momento tomé consciencia de mi nueva naturaleza, era una vampira.

Me encontré otra vez concentrándome en ver a ese hombre que me había quitado la respiración en mi imaginación, sólo quería comprobar si realmente era real, si me había vuelto loca o si simplemente me había muerto y estaba camino del cielo. Porque eso era lo que era él, mi propia versión del cielo.

Volví a tener otra visión, ahora que lo recuerdo puedo decir que era una visión, allí estaba él en la cafetería, yo le decía que me había hecho esperar mucho y él se disculpaba.

Era el momento de pasar página y empezar de nuevo. Iría a por él aunque fuera al fin del mundo.

-fin del flash-back-

Cerré los ojos para prolongar la imagen de aquel primer recuerdo de mi nueva existencia y al abrir los ojos, allí estaba él a mi lado. No tuve que ir a buscarlo al fin del mundo, pero lo hubiera hecho gustosa, aunque mis visiones no hubieran garantizado mi felicidad, durante muchas décadas.

-Alice, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó muy desconcertado, estaba segura al cien por cien que podía sentir como mis emociones cambiaban a cada segundo-

-Estaba recordando mi primera visión. En ella estabas tú, mi caballero andante- le dije mientras me acercaba par besarle-

-Ya me lo habías contado en alguna ocasión, cielo- me contestó Jasper con dulzura cuando rompimos nuestro beso- ¿Qué te ha hecho recordar?

-La verdad es que es la segunda vez en mi existencia que me siento así… tú sabes mejor que yo cómo me siento, no hay un nombre para estas emociones que pasan en mi corazón- le expliqué a mi marido- Y la primera vez no se me hizo tan duro como ahora…

-Sácalo, cielo. Es mejor que lo saques antes de que te destruya- me explicó jazz tan persuasivo como siempre-

-Es que ahora es diferente. En aquel momento te tenía a ti en mi futuro, cuando cerraba los ojos te veía a ti y sólo a ti. Solo quería pasar página y empezar de nuevo. Nunca quise preguntar cuál era la verdad, no quería saberla. Sólo te quería a ti, cielo.

-Eso es muy bonito, te quiero. ¿te arrepientes de algo?- me preguntó, cosa que me desconcertó mucho-

-No, de nada me arrepiento.- le contesté cuando entendí el sentido de sus palabras, jamás me arrepentiría de haberle conocido. Con lo perceptivo que es y a veces no entendía nada- Jamás podré olvidar todo lo que siento por ti, y jamás me he arrepentido de estar contigo, Jasper. No me vuelvas a preguntar eso en toda tu existencia.

-Entonces te voy a recordar una frase que me dijiste al poco de conocernos: No sé dónde voy ni de dónde vengo. Sólo tengo en mis manos este viejo recuerdo, pero soy luchadora y no siento miedo. No tengo un sitio voy donde me lleve el viento.

-Eso era diferente… Eso me lo preguntaste antes de nuestra primera vez… y te lo dije porque el viejo recuerdo eras tú en mi primera visión. La situación era totalmente distinta, mi amor. Te busqué hasta que te encontré en aquella cafetería.

-Es verdad es totalmente diferente. Esta vez no sabes dónde vas, pero sí de dónde vienes. Ahora tienes más que un recuerdo, tienes una familia. Sigues siendo una luchadora y no has de sentir miedo, siempre estará a tu lado. Además ahora tienes un sitio, una casa, tu casa, nuestra casa, la casa de toda nuestra familia. Jamás pensé que te darías por vencida tan rápido. Sigues siendo una luchadora, Alice.- me dijo Jasper del tirón sin apenas coger aire-

-Tienes razón, seguiremos luchando hasta que lo consigamos o sea ya demasiado tarde.- le contesté a mi Jazz-

-Esa es la mujer de la que me enamoré- afirmó Jasper mientras me tendía la mano par volver a correr en busca de aquel ser al que no podía ver-

La búsqueda continua.

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo inspirado en una canción de mi grupo favorito, El sueño de Morfeo. La canción es no sé dónde voy.

Mil gracias por los reviews. Gracias especialmente a Crissweetgirl, Makiita, Strangeeers y Romy92. Muchas gracias por apoyarme en este fic desde el principio.

Besos

SUMMER


	6. Nuevas instrucciones

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Aviso!!!!!!!!! Lo que está en cursiva son las visones de Alice.

**Nuevas instrucciones**

Kachiri nos guiaba por la selva desde hacía varios días, exactamente no sabíamos dónde íbamos, pero de lo que la vampira estaba segura era de que podíamos encontrar al niño de las leyendas que ella había oído cuando era humana.

Quería pensar que encontraríamos a un semi-vampiro joven aunque mayor que Renesmee, pero empezaba a perder la esperanza. Si los cálculos de Carlisle eran correctos ningún semi-vampiro podría vivir los ciento diez años que Kachiri tenía, era imposible que ese niño del que había oído hablar en las leyendas siguiera con vida.

Seguía intentando escanear nuestro futuro y también echaba un ojo a mi familia, todos parecían haberse creído nuestra mentira. En parte era bueno, el plan estaba saliendo tal y como yo lo había diseñado, pero una parte de mí se sentía muy decepcionada con todos ellos, en especial con Edward y Bella. Era de los más absurdo que pensaran que los habíamos dejado en la estacada en el momento más difícil de nuestra existencia. ¿Cómo podían pensar que los dejaríamos morir? ¿Cómo podían pensar que no nos importaban? ¿Cómo podían pensar que dejaríamos que masacraran a nuestra familia?

-Alice, cariño. Ellos nos quieren… no te sientas tan dolida con ellos. Es normal que piensen que los hemos abandonado ¿No era ese tu plan?- me dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba para consolarme-

-Sí, ese era el plan. Pero…¿Cómo pueden pensar que los hemos dejado abandonados? Somos una familia ¿no? O por lo menos eso se supone.- le dije a mi marido, si en ese momento hubiera podido llorar las lágrimas hubieran surcado mi cara-

-No se supone- miré a Jazz muy sorprendida- Somos una familia, pequeñaja.

-Sigo sin dar crédito. Francamente me han decepcionado.

-Simplemente están asustados, obcecados y desesperados por salvarnos a todos, o por lo menos salvar a Nessie.- me explicó él-

-Eso no me tranquiliza, ni me hace sentir mejor.- verbalicé este pensamiento en voz alta sólo porque necesitaba ponerlo en palabras. Jazz sabía perfectamente como me sentía en esos momentos y cómo me había sentido desde que nos conocimos en aquella cafetería-

-Lo sé, pero ellos nos quieren. Nunca pensarían mal de nosotros. Simplemente nos hemos de asegurar de llegar a tiempo, aunque sólo sea para presentar resistencia ante los Vulturis y luchar junto a todos ellos.

-¿Quién es ahora el pesimista?- le pregunté con sarcasmo- Tenemos que conseguirlo. No podemos fracasar, nos va la vida y la vida de todos a los que queremos. – le dije mientras él me apretaba más en sus brazos-

-Lo conseguiremos. Tenemos que ser optimistas. Vamos a hacer un trato ¿vale?

-¿Qué trato?

-La palabra fracaso no puede estar en nuestro diccionario. Sólo podemos pensar en conseguirlo. Si lo deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas todo saldrá bien.- afirmó Jasper-

-Cariño, eso funciona con Nessie, pero yo ya no tengo su edad. No soy una niña que cree en Santa.- le contesté-

-Es posible que no creas en Santa, pero no me creo que no creas en la magia. Si no existiera algo más tú y yo no estaríamos aquí.

-En eso tienes toda la razón del mundo. Seré positiva y me concentraré en encontrar a la persona que estamos buscando.- le dije intentando forzar una sonrisa para que se quedara más tranquilo-

-Esa es actitud, ahora sólo falta que tú te lo creas. Y ahora, haz el favor de mirar que tal van las cosas por casa. Sé que con Nessie de por medio te cuesta, pero me quedaré más tranquilo si sé que todos están bien.

-Espera un minuto.

Me senté en una roca y cerré los ojos. No conseguía ver más que el interior de mis párpados, esto era muy frustrante. Me disponía a abrir los ojos cuando me vino un flash:

_Bella estaba en el dormitorio, en el de Jasper y mío. Se metió en el fondo de mi ropero y cogió mi mochilita de cuero negro de Prada. Acto seguido cogió el dinero de los imprevistos que teníamos guardado en mi tocador y lo metió en la mochila con los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Se sentó en una esquina de la que había sido mi cama- y de la que aún tenía la esperanza de que volviera a ser mi cama y la de Jasper- Bella seguía allí sentada sin hacer nada de nada. Podía ver lo triste que estaba. Mi mejor amiga salió de la estancia y se dirigió al cuarto de Carlisle y Esme. El escritorio de Esme estaba abarrotado de papeles. Bella se inclinó hacia uno de los cajones y sacó una hoja en blanco y cogió un bolígrafo. Se quedó allí parada mirando el puñetero folio_- meestaba empezando a desesperar y me estaba haciendo pensar tacos_- durante unos cinco minutos buenos._

A todo esto mi marido no dejaba de preguntarme qué era lo estaba viendo y yo no le podía responder. Bella estaba plantada en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle como un pasmarote.

_Después de cinco minutos, más o menos… Mi mejor amiga cogió el bolígrafo y escribió lentamente las palabras "RÍO DE JANEIRO" en grande ocupando toda la página._

Aquí acabó mi visión.

-Jasper, de momento están todos bien, pero Bella me ha enviado nuevas instrucciones y no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Ha escrito en un papel en blanco Río de Janeiro y ya me contarás tú… ¿qué hay en Río? Si los Vulturis no acaban con nosotros, recuérdame que la mate yo misma. La próxima vez que deje instrucciones sin pies ni cabeza yo te juro que la mato.- le dije muy frustrada y bastante cabreada con mi nueva hermana-

-Seguramente tienen sentido. Intenta ir escaneando su futuro para ver si nos da más pistas. Ahora nos hemos de poner en marcha, parece que Kachiri tiene una pista.

* * *

MIL PERDONES POR NO PUBLICAR EN UN MES. SORRY.

He estado muy liada y luego las vacaciones y que no estaba nada inspirada.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que me perdonéis haberos hecho esperar y también espero que os guste.

Muchos besos

SUMMER


	7. Una gran revelación

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Aviso!!!!!!!!! Lo que está en cursiva son las visones de Alice.

**Una gran revelación**

Llevábamos varios días buscando por la selva. Como venía siendo habitual últimamente yo no conseguía ver nada de nada, bueno imágenes muy borrosas, pero esto no ayudaba en nada.

Íbamos muy justos de tiempo si tardábamos mucho más en encontrar a alguien como Nessie llegaríamos tarde para salvar a nuestra familia y me negaba a aceptar la derrota. No nos podíamos permitir una derrota. Si no encontrábamos a esta persona en veinticuatro horas nos podíamos dar por perdidos y esto yo no lo consentiría jamás.

Kachiri nos seguía guiando incansable. Tenía que pensar en positivo, aún disponíamos de veinticuatro horas. Sentí como Jazz me cogía al mano y supe que podría con todo mientras él estuviera a mi lado.

-Creo que tenemos algo- dijo Kachiri- Huelo algo que no había olido nunca. ¿Lo oléis?

Jasper y yo olfateamos en la dirección que Kachiri nos señalaba. En seguida puede percibir el aroma de algo que no era de naturaleza vampírica ni tampoco humano. No era Renesmee pero se parecía bastante a su aroma.

-Eso, es lo que estábamos buscando- dijo Jazz con júbilo antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca-

-Alcancémoslo, antes de que perdamos su rastro- dijo Kachiri-

Volvimos a ponernos en marcha, siguiendo aquel rastro que podía ser la salvación de mi sobrina.

Nos adentramos en una zona donde los árboles estaban muy juntos siguiendo aquel rastro. Puede oler a un vampiro, no me preocupó en exceso, seguramente sería el padre de esa criatura.

Cuando los vimos me llevé una gran sorpresa, el chico no estaba con su padre si no con una vampira. Puede que fuera su madre, ya que ambos se parecían mucho. Si Bella había podido sobrevivir al parto de Nessie ¿porqué no podría haber sobrevivido al madre de ese chico?

Jasper adoptó una posición defensiva delante de mí, al ver la reacción de nuestros "perseguidos".

Kachiri se adelantó para presentarse.

-Hola, soy Kachiri. Y estos son Alice y Jasper. No pretendemos perturbar vuestra paz.-dijo la vampira amablemente-

Ellos dos seguían frente a nosotros sin fiarse ni un pelo de nosotros. Jasper se adelantó con las manos en alto, como diciendo que venía en son de paz, además de utilizar su don para suavizar el ambiente cargado de hostilidad. Siempre que nos encontrábamos con gente nueva de nuestra especie tenían la misma reacción ante él. Yo sabía perfectamente que cada una de las cicatrices del rostro y el cuerpo de mi Jazz eran como una señal luminosa de peligro para cualquier vampiro que no le conociera, luego cuando lo conocían se daban cuenta de lo bueno y dulce que es.

La atmosfera estaba. mucho más relajada. Di un paso adelante sin soltar la mano de Jasper.

-Hola, yo soy Alice, este es mi marido Jasper. No venimos a haceros daño, solamente queremos hablar con vosotros. Os llevamos buscando algún tiempo.- dije yo poniendo mi mejor cara de angelito-

-Yo soy Huilen, y este es mi sobrino Nahuel- dijo la vampira morena.

Así que es su tía, pensé.

-Encantada de conoceros.-dije-

-Si no os importa nos gustaría haceros unas preguntas- dijo Jazz, dejándose de sutilezas, ya íbamos muy mal de tiempo-

-Preguntad- dijo Nahuel-

-La primera pregunta que nos gustaría hacer es si… ¿eres un semi-vampiro?-preguntó Jasper direcatmente y sin ningún rodeo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿te envía mi padre? Ya le he dicho que no estoy dispuesto a irme a vivir con él. No voy a dejar a mi tía- dijo Nahuel-

-No nos envía tu padre.- afirmé- Es que… si la respuesta es afirmativa (cosa de la que no me cabía ninguna duda) te queremos pedirte ayuda. Somos tíos de una niñita de tu especie y está en serio peligro. No es pariente tuyo, pero sois iguales su padre es un vampiro y su madre era una humana.

-Os escucho- dijo intrigado-

Le contamos muy resumida la historia de Edward, Bella y Nessie. Después de esto su tía y él nos contaron su historia. Nahuel era un semi-vampiro y tenía dos hermanas. Su madre, Pire, no había sobrevivido a su alumbramiento, por ese motivo había sido criado por su tía. Él al convirtió a Huilen en vampiro cuando era un recién nacido, ya que él a diferencia de mi sobrina estaba cargado de ponzoña. Nahuel tenía aproximadamente ciento cincuenta años, año arriba año abajo, y había alcanzado su madurez a los siete años.

Después de todas estas revelaciones, Nahuel dijo:

-Quiero conocer a esa niña y también a su madre.

-Eso es precisamente lo que veníamos a pediros. Mi sobrina se llama Renesmee y su madre se llama Bella, ahora es una vampira. Además nos gustaría que testificaras con el fin de salvar la vida de mi sobrina. Los Vulturis piensan que es una niña inmortal y cuando se den cuenta de que no lo es no sabemos lo que serán capaces de hacerle.

-Contad con nosotros, no permitiré que hagan daño a una criatura. Ella no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es.-dijo Huilen con fiereza- Como mi sobrino tampoco tiene la culpa de ser como es. Ellos no pidieron venir a este mundo.

-Sí, contad con nosotros.-dijo Nahuel-

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, no nos queda mucho tiempo.-nos dijo Jasper-

Empezamos a correr, aunque el tiempo corría en nuestra contra, ahora haría lo posible y lo imposible para llegar a tiempo.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar, estoy al final de la carrera y me llenan de trabajo. Así que no tengo tiempo para nada. Lo siento.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyáis en esta historia y espero que os guste esta nueva entrega

Besitos

SUMMER


	8. Reencuentro

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Aviso! Lo que está en cursiva son las visones de Alice.

**Reencuentro**

Los cinco corríamos por el bosque, ya estábamos dentro del estado de Washington, así que no tardaríamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. El bosque ya olía a mi hogar, todos los olores eran familiares para mí. Sabía perfectamente que estábamos llegando a casa. El apretón que me dio Jazz en la mano me hizo saber que él también sabía que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro hogar.

En mi mente se amontonaban muchas preguntas y no todas ellas eran esperanzadoras. ¿Llegaríamos a tiempo? Porque a decir verdad íbamos muy justos de tiempo… ¿Encontraríamos a nuestra familia con vida o encontraríamos las cenizas en el claro de la que fue nuestra familia? ¿Nessie seguiría con vida? La incertidumbre me estaba matando (en sentido figurado). Me estaba volviendo totalmente loca, empecé a pensar en todos Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet y me obligué a pensar en los tres nombres que me quedaban Edward, Bella y Renesmee. Mi angustia aumentaba y podía sentir como mi marido me apretaba la mano con ternura para darme fuerzas.

-No, tú encárgate de Demetri. Zafrina los mantendrá alejados de mí.- oí decir a mi mejor amiga-

Mi desesperación había alcanzado tal nivel que no me di cuenta de que el apretón de mano de Jasper no era para darme valor para esperar lo peor, si no porque seguían con vida. ¿Cómo no los había olido?

Logré escuchar otra voz.

-En tal caso, votemos- dijo Aro, eso quería decir que aún no habían sentenciado a mi familia. ¡Llegábamos a tiempo!-

Jasper y yo sabíamos que necesitábamos el factor sorpresa, si nos oían podían precipitarse en tomar una decisión y ambos sabíamos que las decisiones de los Vulturis eran irrevocables una vez se había pronunciado la sentencia, la sorpresa era nuestra gran baza a jugar. Así que seguimos al pié de la letra el plan que habíamos trazado con sumo cuidado durante nuestra búsqueda.

-¡EDWARD ESTAMOS AQUÍ, SOY ALICE! ¡TENEMOS LA CLAVE PARA SALVAR A RENESMEE Y SALVARNOS A TODOS! ¿ME ESCUCHAS EDWARD? PODEMOS SALVARLA. ¡EDWARD! ¡INTERRÚMPELOS !¡INTERRUMPE A LOS VULTURIS!- grité en mis pensamientos-

Mi hermano no reaccionaba. Así que volví a pensar a gritos.

-EDWARD, SOY ALICE. ESTO NO SON ALUCINACIONES TUYAS, NO TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCO, ESTÁS LEYENDO MI MENTE. TENEMOS LA CLAVE PARA SALVARNOS A TODOS. HAZ EL PUÑETERO FAVOR DE INTERVENIR ANTES DE QUE TOMEN UNA DECISIÓN. ESTO ES REAL. HEMOS VENIDO CON UN SEMI-VAMPIRO COMO NESSIE Y HA CRECIDO. SI ME ESCUCHAS ¡HAZ ALGO DE UNA VEZ!

-Mío es el voto decisivo, o eso parece- escuché que musitaba Aro-

-¿Aro?- intervino al fin mi hermano, siempre esperando el momento exacto ¿es que por una vez no podía hacer las cosas a mi manera?-

-¿Sí, Edward? ¿Tienes algo más…?

-Tal vez- repuso Edward con voz entusiasmada- pero, antes ¿te importa si clarifico un punto?

-En absoluto- contestó el líder de los Vulturis-

-Según tú, el peligro potencial de mi hija radica en nuestra imposibilidad para determinar en qué va a convertirse cuando haya terminado su desarrollo. ¿es ése el quid de la cuestión?

-Exacto, amigo mío- convino Aro- Si pudiéramos estar completamente seguros de que cuando crezca va a ser capaz de mantenerse a salvo del mundo humano y no poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestra reserva…

-Bueno, pero si pudiéramos conocer con certeza cómo va a ser de mayor, ¿habría necesidad de concilio y todo lo demás?- preguntó mi hermano

-Si hubiera alguna forma de tener una certeza absoluta- dijo Aro con voz desconcertada- entones, sí, no habría nada que debatir.

Ahora sí sabía a donde quería llegar Edward, los estaba atrapando con sus palabras ante muchos testigos.

-Y entonces nos marcharíamos todos en paz y tan amigos como siempre, ¿no?- inquirió Edward con ironía-

-Por supuesto, mi joven amigo. Nada me complacería más.

-En tal caso, tengo algo que ofrecerte.- dijo mi hermano-

-Ella es única. Sólo podemos aventurar en qué se va a convertir- dijo el líder de los Vulturis como si eso zanjara la cuestión-

- No tan única, poco común, sin duda, pero no es la única en su especie.-le contestó Edward-

Se hizo un silencio, que no sabía cómo interpretar.

-Esto…, Aro, ¿tendrías la bondad de pedirle a Jane que dejara de atacar a mi esposa? Todavía estamos discutiendo las pruebas. – observó Edward-

-Paz, queridos míos. Oigámosle.- dijo Aro-

-¿Porqué no te unes a nosotros Alice?- dijo mi hermano invitándonos a pasar-

Mientras avanzaba hacia el claro, me giré hacia Jasper.

-Pero mira que es teatrero este chico…- murmuré al oído de mi marido, si no hubiera estado tan tensa hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco-

Él me sonrió como respuesta.

-Alice- oí susurrar a Esme asombrada-

-¡Alice, Alice!- exclamaron mi nombre muchas voces a la vez-

- Alice- exhaló el líder de los Vulturis-

Atravesamos el bosque a la carrera lo más deprisa posible. Aparecimos en el claro por el sureste. Esquivé de un brinco los zarcillos de neblina, que estaba segura que eran obra de la guardia de los Vulturis. Me detuve al lado de mi hermano Edward y Bella me tocó el brazo, como también hicieron Edward, Esme y Carlisle. Como los había echado de menos a todos.

Si las lágrimas hubieran podido brotar de mis ojos, estoy segura de que en ese momento hubieran surcado mi rostro, ya que al menos había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos para salvar a mi familia. Ahora sólo cabía esperar un golpe de suerte. Al menos estabamos en casa.

-Mi hermana ha buscado sus propios testigos durante semanas y no ha regresado con las manos vacías. ¿por qué no nos los presentas, Alice?- repuso Edward-

-El momento de los testimonios ha pasado- refunfuñó Cayo- Dinos tu voto, Aro.

Ara alzó un dedo para hacer callar a su hermano y clavó los ojos en mí. Me sentí muy incómoda ante esa mirada, pero no me iba a acobardar ahora. Me adelanté un pasito y me dispuse a presentar a mis compañeros de viaje.

-Ésta es Huilen y él, su sobrino Nahuel.- enfaticé el parentesco que había entre ellos-

Cayo entornó los ojos ante mi presentación y los testigos de los Vulturis susurraron entre ellos.

-Testifica, Huilen- ordenó Aro- Di lo que debas decir.

Huilen me miró con una expresión nerviosa. Asentí para infundirle coraje, mientras Kachiri apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

Huilen testificó y relató su historia. Después de esto el líder de los Vulturis acribilló a preguntas a Nahuel.

-¿Es venenosa tu hija?- inquirió Cayo, mirando a mi hermana más reciente.-

-No- respondió Bella-

Cayo miró a Aro en busca de confirmación, pero al expresión de Aro denotaba que se hallaba absorto en sus propios pensamiento. Así que frunció los labios y miró primero a Carlisle, luego a mi hermano Edward y por último a mi mejor amiga.

-Encarguémonos de esta aberración y vayamos luego al sur, a por el otro- urgió Cayo a Aro con un gruñido.-

-Hermano, no parece haber peligro alguno. Estamos ante un desarrollo inusual, pero no veo al amenaza. Da la impresión de que estos niños semi-vampiros se parecen bastante a nosotros.- dijo Aro, en ese momento supe que todo ese infierno por el que habíamos pasado se había acabado-

-¿Es ese el sentido de tu voto?- inquirió Cayo-

-Lo es.-concluyó Aro-

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

-¿De verdad ha terminado?- escuché como le preguntaba Bella a Edward en voz baja-

-Sí,- le respondió mi hermano con una ancha sonrisa-, sí. Se han rendido y ahora escapan como matones apaleados: con el rabo entre las piernas.

Entonces pude constatar que lo que aseguraba mi hermano era verdad. _Los Vulturis marchaban en busca del padre de Nahuel. Intenté mirar más allá para saber cuándo se reorganizarían y no vi absolutamente nada. Volverían a Volterra después de dar caza a Joham. _

Edward soltó una risilla entre los dientes y yo me uní a la risa de mi hermano.

-Es verdad, no van a volver. Podemos relajarnos todos.- confirmé lo que había dicho mi hermano-

Se hizo el silencio durante un segundo.

-Así se pudran- musitó un vampiro al que no conocía y que parecía muy siniestro.

Y entonces todo estalló. Se produjo una expresión de júbilo y sentí como Esme nos abrazaba a Jasper y a mí. Por la fuerza de su abrazo supe que no nos iba a soltar en buen rato.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

El salón de nuestra casa estaba tal y como lo habíamos dejado cuando nos marchamos. Mi familia, nuestros dos nuevos amigos y yo permanecíamos sentados en el gran salón.

Esme, como yo había adivinado, nos tenía abrazados a Jasper y a mí.

Yo tenía a Esme a un lado y a Edward al otro, ambos me abrazaban. Después de la broma de Edward a Jacob sobre hombres lobo de verdad le guiñé el ojo a mi mejor amiga. La quería con locura. Ella me devolvió al mirada de complicidad. Al cabo de un segundo una arruga se formó en su frente, desde que la conozco siempre que se irrita pone esa cara y como vampira, sigue conservando aún hoy este gesto, este gesto siempre precede a una tempestad "made in" Bella.

Suspiré.

-Hala, suéltalo todo, desahógate- le dije, era mejor que lo soltara todo a que estallara más tarde, la conocía bien-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Alice?- me reprochó Bella-

-Era necesario.

-¿Necesario?- estalló, tal y como yo me esperaba- Me tenías totalmente convencida de que íbamos a morir todos. He estado hecha una piltrafa durante semanas.

-Y eso podía haber ocurrido- repuse con calma, cuando se ponía melodramática no había quien la calmara-, y en tal caso debáis estar preparada para salvar a Nessie.

-Pero conocías la existencia de otras opciones- me acusó subiendo el tono de su voz, ya estaba, Bella había estallado y ahora debía sacarlo todo fuera- sabías que existía una esperanza. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que podías contármelo? Sé que Edward debía pensar que estábamos en un callejón sin salida cuando Aro le leyera la mente, pero a mí sí podías decírmelo.

-Yo no lo veo de ese modo- le repliqué, jamás había sido buena actriz-. Fingir no es lo tuyo, sólo eso.

-Ah, esto tiene que ver con mis dotes interpretativas…- me espetó gritándome-

-Baja un poco la coz, Bella. ¿Te haces una idea de lo complicado que ha sido montar todo esto? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que existiera alguien como Nahuel- me defendí ante los reproches de mi mejor amiga, tampoco es que yo me hubiera ido de vacaciones- lo único que sabía era que debía encontrar a alguien a quien no podía ver. Prueba a imaginar cómo puede ser la búsqueda de un punto ciego. No es de las cosas más fáciles que he hecho, precisamente. Además, debíamos enviar de vuelta al testigo clave, como si no fuéramos ya bastante mal de tiempo. Y mantener los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo por si me lanzabas nuevas instrucciones, porque en algún momento me tendrás que explicar qué es lo que hay en Río. Y por encima de todo debía estar atenta a cualquier treta de los Vulturis, a fin de dejarte las pistas necesarias para que pudierais estar listos y afrontar sus planes de ataque. Y yo sólo contaba con unas pocas horas para rastrear todas esas posibilidades. Y sobre todo, había de asegurarme de que creyerais que os había dejado en la estacada, para que Aro estuviera seguro de que no os reservabais ningún as en la manga. De lo contrario jamás habría actuado como lo hizo. Y te piensas que no me sentía fatal…

-Vale, vale- me interrumpió Bella- ¡Perdón! Sé que también fue duro para ti. Es sólo que… Bueno, te eché muchísimo de menos. No vuelvas a hacérmelo, Alice.

Me empecé a reír a causa de la alegría de volver a estar en casa con todos a los que quería.

-También yo te eché de menos, así que perdóname, e intenta contentarte con ser la superheroína del día.

Todos reímos de nuevo, mientras Bella ocultaba su rostro entre el pelo de mi sobrina, si hubiera sido humana aún estaría muy sonrajada.

Así terminó nuestra búsqueda de la salvación de los Cullen.

Cada día miro a los Vulturis por si se les ocurre volver a por mi familia, porque estoy segura de que lo volverán a intentar. Por el momento no veo que tengan una intención en firme de exterminar a los Cullen, aunque sí un potente deseo de hacerlo. Supongo que tendré mantenerme toda la eternidad vigilando para que los Vultiris no perturben mi felicidad ni la de ningún miembro de mi familia.

Ahora sé que siempre estaré en alerta, pero también sé que soy feliz junto a Jasper, el amor de mi existencia, y junto a mi familia.

Simplemente pido estar en paz y ser feliz durante toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡99¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Aquí se acaba mi historia. Solo espero que os haya gustado y os haya entretenido durante un ratito.

Espero que se me ocurran más cosas sobre las que escribir.

Gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y mil gracias en especial a **Strangeeers,** **crissweetgirl** y a **Romy92** dejarme reviews en cada capítulo de esta historia. Me habéis animado mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Solo me queda despedirme de este fic.

Muchos besos a todos

SUMMER


End file.
